Currently, the Global Positioning System (GPS) IIF satellite L-band transmitters (L1, L2) and synthesizer/interface/modulator/intermediate power amplifier (IPA)/converter (SIMIC) attenuation setting control words (CWs) (i.e. 0 to 47) are limited to predefined modes of operations (i.e. Nom M, Legacy, Alt1 to Alt6) listed in the GPS IIF on-orbit operational handbook (OOH). Currently, for each CW at a specific mode of operation, the L-band transmitter and SIMIC are set to a predefined power level. Being able to set the L-band transmitter and SIMIC to various different specific power levels for each CW at a specific mode of operation will allow the user (e.g., the operator at the satellite ground station) to optimize the use of the GPS IIF space vehicle (SV) constellation to provide desired signal code power levels, thereby improving mission success in less optimal environments. As such, there is a need for a solution to be able to set the L-band transmitters and SIMIC at various different specific power levels for each CW at a specific mode of operation.